The Futures of Our Past
by Naruto7771
Summary: What happens when the past and the future collide? Team Seven gets themselves into a sticky situation that they might just need more than "themselves" to fix. As the past characters meet the future characters, others will get wrapped up into the complications and problems will start to unveil themselves. So read if you want to find out more! SasuNaru-AU(?)-NarutoMpreg-Other couples
1. How We Met Ourselves

**(SasuNaru-Somewhat of an AU-other couples will be included so please be open minded)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own the rights to my imagination.**

**The Futures of Our Past by: Naruto7771**

**Chapter 1: How We Met Ourselves**

3rd person P.O.V.-Past Konoha

It was a sunny, warm, and early afternoon and four teams were outside training for what was to be the 2nd portion of the chunnin exams. Naruto gained with all his might to make sure that everything came out with the results he wanted.

Naruto was training nearby a large tree that would have made a perfect area for Sasuke to through some kunai at so he said, "Hey, dobe, you're in the way so move it."

Naruto, abruptly, stopped what he was doing and answered, "Why should I? I was here first."

This angered the raven and he yelled, " Beat it loser, it's not like you had a chance anyways."

An infuriated blonde shouted, "Don't call me that! I hate you Teme! Go find another tree to practice on."

Sasuke decided to be the better man and said, "Hn. Whatever, but this still makes you a Dobe, Dobe."

Just as Sasuke had uttered those words Naruto had made hand signs. Kakashi noticed this and saw that one of his hand signs was off. It had now become a totally different jutsu. Naruto yelled, "Shadow clone jutsu" but instead the earth started to rumble and shake. The team seven started to freak out, a bright light suddenly flashed and before they knew it they were falling from the sky.

3rd Person P.O.V.- Future Konoha

It was almost eleven a.m. in the bight and sunny morning in Konoha. In the Uchiha Compound, a loving couple awake, enjoy eating breakfast together, and walk to their work place while holding hands.

"I hope you have a nice day with all that paper work, Dobe." Sasuke says to his lover.

Naruto blushes, "Of course, you know the paper work just loves sticking on to me. Are you free for lunch? Do you want to eat together?"

Sasuke smirks, "Today is one of my days off, so why not." After that he gently, kisses his husband on the cheek and says "I'll see you around." Saskue winked at Naruto and disappeared.

Naruto takes a seat in his hokage chair and gets to work as quickly as possible. He remembers how he has a very important meeting later in the day and sets a reminder about it. It's the meeting that would be held to sign a peace treaty with the Hidden Mist Village. Not only that, but the Kazekage and the Raikage would going to be present for the meeting, as well. He was excited for what was to come today. If everything went as expected, the treaty would help mark the era of peace that he had set out to establish.

3rd person- in the Future training field 11:00 AM- in Future Konoha with Past Characters

Now, falling midair, Naruto panicked. He was on the verged of hitting the ground but instead landed on top of something and something a bit heavy landed on top of him. When he was finally shoved onto the ground, he saw that Sakura had landed on top of him and he on Sasuke and Sasuke on Kakashi.

As everyone picked themselves up and off each other, Kakashi took a look around. He noticed something different about the familiar landscape.

"This is all your fault Naruto. Now I'm going to this pain in my neck for the next week!"

Naruto flinched when as Sakura yelled at him, "Sorry Sakura-chan, really, I-"

Sakura's anger grew, "Just forget it Naruto! Let's just get out of here. It'd be best." Five seconds later Sakura cried, "Sasuke! Wait up!"

Pouting, Naruto followed after Sakura, Kakashi, and Sasuke. As they followed a familiar path, eventually they ended up at the entrance of their village, Konoha. Somehow though, the feeling of change started to seep in. It looked like it was about noon out, too.

As Kakashi walked his team through the entrance, they got strange looks from some of the villagers and others of the community. This was uncomfortable for all four of them.

Suddenly the ground started to rumble again, "GET BACK HERE SASUKE UCHIHA!"

Team Seven suddenly flinched at the sound of the scream. Without warning, a tall, muscular raven came riding on a huge snake through the village. Behind him followed a tall short pink-haired girl running after him on foot. At a swift movement, Sakura slammed her fists against the earth and made it break apart. As large cracks formed in the earth, Sasuke felt his snake being out run by the cracks and it suddenly started to slip into one of the cracks. The raven jumped of his snake and continued to run on land. As he ran he yelled, "You're going to have to be faster than that if your going to catch me Sakura!"

Sakura groaned and stopped quickly for some air, "Your going to make Naruto pissed!"

Sasuke also stopped, smirked, and yelled back, "I know, that's why I'm running! Good luck catching up." The raven lastly commented and left the pink haired girl in the dust.

"Aaaahhhh!" Sakura cried, "I give up, I can't do this anymore." She was, now, almost completely drained of all her steam. With the last of her energy she yelled, "UCHIHA! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU YOU'LL BE WORST THAN DEAD. YOU'LL BE SKINNED ALIVE AND I'LL MAKE SURE I SEND YOU AS AN OFFERING TO OUR 'FABULOUS' HOKAGE!"

The pink haired older girl slowly crouched down so that she could rest.

"That was awesome!" Younger Naruto yelled in delight.

Sakura and Sasuke still had there mouths hanging open. Kakashi just stared. The three of them seemed to be completely lost at that point.

The older Sakura noticed their presence and got up quickly, brushing all the dust off her clothes. For a second she looked twice to make sure the gray-haired man standing next them wasn't Kakashi-sensei but she continued walking towards them when she noticed that there was something different about him.

"Sorry about that, I was just trying to catch that guy. Anyways, it's nice to meet you I'm Sakura Haruno and I'm sorry if I was in your way, by any means."

The blonde boy suddenly noticed the similarities and said, "Wait, how can you be Sakura-chan? She's right there." Naruto pointed to the tinier Sakura, who was still dumbfounded by everything that had happened in such a short amount of time.

The older Sakura walked up to the young girl and examined her, carefully. The twenty-three year old girl had her suspicions about the smaller one. Even though the girl did look like her, would she, being older, have remembered met her older self or was this just a joke?

"Are you Konohamaru and his friends playing a trick on everyone again?!" The taller one, shouted, furiously. Her fist clenched and she looked like she was ready to pound someone.

"Why would we be that annoying little kid and Kakashi-sensei be his extremely perverted sensei?! That's stupid!" Naruto commented.

The taller Sakura almost slapped herself in the face, "That's definitely Naruto...but why are you guys so...no that's not the question I should be asking...what are you doing here?"

"That's the problem we don't exactly know where we are right now. This is Konoha, right?" The smaller Sakura asked.

Sighing the larger of the two Sakura grabbed the hand of the smaller one and smiled, "Yep, it is Konoha, but probably not the Konoha you remember."

Sakura nodded, "It looks and even feels different. What is so different about this place?"

The other Sakura replied, "It's the hokage's doing. His belief's and teachings have brought an era of peace and mutuality even though he has had to suffer many hardships to get there. I'm actually greatful to him because if it weren't for him I wouldn't be alive and living with my family right now."

"Family?" Sakura said tilting her head to the side.

"Yes, family, a lot of us are already married and have our own children. I know it might sound strange to you but-" Sakura got cut off by one of the smaller ninjas.

"Who am I married to?!" Naruto asked, impatiently.

The older Ninja blushed, "Well, um, I'm not sure if I'm allow to inform you. You know, it might alter your future. But I will tell you this, your pretty content with your love life. And same goes for the rest of you."

"Oi, Sakura, I have a question you might know the answer to." The younger Sasuke asked.

Sakura smiled, "Alright what is it?"

"Do I ever get my vengeance on that person?" Sasuke asked seriously.

Sadness over came Sakura's face as she answered, "That's for you to ask your other self. That is a question I cannot answer."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Hn,"

Sakura sighed and said calmly, "I think what might be best now is to address the hokage of this situation. He should be the first to know, after all. Maybe he'll know how to go about with this."

"I agree." Kakashi nodded and Team Seven followed as Sakura as she led the way. They were going to meet the hokage.

**A/N: HEY EVERYONE! Big surprise-NOT-new story...I hope you like it! Please comment so that I know if you like the idea of this story or not! I'm almost done writing this story so I'll need to know if you think I need to change anything. **


	2. Team Sevens Collide

**The Futures of Our Past**

**By: Naruto7771**

**(SasuNaru-MPREG-Future surprises that I don't want to tell you about just yet-etc.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own the rights to my own imagination!**

_**Chapter 2: Team Sevens Collide**_

_3rd Person P.O.V.- Future Konoha-Hokage's Office_

Naruto worked diligently on the many documents he had to look over. He hated this part of his job, but he knew with the title came some sort of _hardship _or _sacrifice_. Paperwork was, definitely, one of them. Without warning, the hard-working blonde felt a breeze hit him from behind. Before he could turn around, he was caught, his eyes covered up by mysterious hands.

A mouth came close to his ear and as a tongue caressed the shell of his ear all it said was, "I'm back, dobe."

_3rd Person P.O.V.- Future Konoha-Hokage Tower_

**(Time Lapse)**

"Sakura?" A voice called out to the older Sakura in the hokage tower. The entire team seven turned around to see who was calling to her and it was no other than Shikamaru Nara.

"Nice to see you Shikamaru, do you know if _he's _here?"

Shikamaru had a look of confusion but then once he saw the people Sakura was with he sighed, "How troublesome. Do you know-"

Sakura cut him off, "I'm not sure at all, that's kinda why I've brought them here. I'm hoping _he_ could help with this."

Shikamaru scratched his head, "He should be in his office, but if he isn't then you know where to look."

Sakura walked the group up the stairs, through the hallway, and right to the hokage office's door. A headband hung on the doorknob. She knocked politely but received no reply. Then she pounded on the door, but instead of there no being a reply, moans and pants were heard.

Kakashi eventually caught on to what was going on and said, "I don't think we should-"

However, Sakura cut him of, she was now angry, "Yes we can, he _really _needs to stop doing this or die of embarrassment getting walked in on."

With one, swift kick she toppled it down, the last scene that was shown was a blonde and a raven frantically making out but, abruptly, the action that had been going on ceased. Naruto was lying, more than half naked, on his desk while Sasuke was on top of him. There was an awkward silence for quite some time a as the younger Team Seven looked at what had become of two for it's members. The younger pink-haired girl fainted and the two other juveniles stared at each other in disgust, then back at the other two in the room, and took a large step away from each other.

"Well," The older blonde started, "This isn't weird..." He finished sarcastically and blushed, rose red.

Sasuke decided to ignore the four people that had walked in to the room and continue about his business with his blonde lover.

"Hey! Get a room if your going to do your perversions!" Sakura shouted at the older raven. She quickly got both of the younger boys into her arms and covered their eyes from the scenes they didn't have to know about until they were older.

"Well Sakura," the raven spat at her, "We did have one couldn't you see by the head band on the door that it was occupied? But as you can see you came crashing the door, which was locked for your information, down on us. I'm sure Ino doesn't purposely walk in on you when you and Lee are getting kinky with each other. I guess you're a pink-haired bitch so you wouldn't know because you're too ignorant."

Both Sakura's got offended, "So where you going to be childish and have sex _again _in this office? First of all, the hokage office doesn't count as a room! And Naruto you should be ashamed of yourself! Do I _really_ have to baby you anymore?! I mean your the hokage and yet your acting like a complete idiot! Same goes for you Sasuke! Anbu captain! You've, might as well as, shamed your team-"

"It's none of your business what I do or don't do in with my free time. My desires are mine alone, so stop trying to meddle in my sex life," Sasuke smirked and then sighed, "Plus I was just leaving anyways as you can see. If I had wanted to have sex I would have done so in one of the empty beds waiting for me at home. Anyways, I must leave the _hokage_ to his work now."

"Wait...you're not the hokage?" Sasuke asked, from within Sakura's grip, he somewhat wished he could have ignored the conversation that had been going on before hand.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Only an idiot would presume that I'd be hokage."

Sakura's face turned a deep shade of red, "No one is leaving this office! And that's not very nice to say Sasuke..." Sakura was cut off by Sasuke.

"Well it's true isn't it? I practically spent years being a rouge ninja. Even now, people still don't trust me..."

"Serves you right," the younger Naruto shouted almost managing to escape Sakura's arms, "How do you expect people to trust you, in the first place, if you abandon them and do something that stupid?"

"You're too young to understand kid so keep your idiotic thoughts to yourself."

Both blondes rolled their eyes and sighed.

"That still doesn't make any of what you did okay." The elder Sakura retorted.

"Fine, your absolutely right. I'm wrong are you happy now? Damn you Sakura! What else do I have to say to make you shut the fuck up?" Sasuke exploded then sighed, "Now I'm leaving and your not my mother so I don't need your fucking consent," Sasuke confessed, got off of Naruto, and started to pick up and put on his clothes.

Sakura felt guilty for saying everything, she replied, "You don't have to _leave. _I mean I just didn't-"

Again, Sasuke cut off Sakura and replied sarcastically, "No it really was my fault, I shouldn't have take advantage of the dobe's innocence and willingness like that."

Shocked Sakura yelled, "You did what?!"

Sasuke snickered, now fully dressed, he kissed his dobe on the forehead.

Sakura was on the verge of punching Sasuke, "You better not-"

"Chill out Sakura, I wasn't going to do anything." He said, to her and then turned to the taller blonde, who was getting dressed, "I guess I'll see you later dobe."

"Yeah, see you." Naruto waved bye to his lover, innocently and love-stricken , as the raven walked out the door.

The raven then retraced his steps slowly and said to the pink-haired girl, "Remind me Sakura to walk in on your next _pleasurable_ moment with husband..."

Sakura blushed a deeper shade of red both embarrassed and angry, "As-as if you would ever?"

"Hn, don't believe me? Invite us for a foursome sometime, oh no wait, no one wants to have a foursome with a stubborn, flat-chested-" The tension between Sakura and Sasuke had now grown fierce.

"I think we're done for now, Teme...Sakura...If you two don't have anything important to say to me then I'd be more than happy to give you something to do." Naruto interrupted the both of them, he was slumped in the chair, now, fully dressed.

"Hn," Sasuke replied, "Well, I guess I to have something quick to say."

Naruto had a face of confusion, "And what would that be? I thought you had the rest of the day off?"

The younger Naruto and Sasuke were already terrified of half the things they had heard. They managed to squeeze their heads a little farther out in time to see the older raven kiss the older blonde. Both of the youngsters were stunned and horrified by this action.

As the older raven released from the kiss he said softly, "I just wanted to tell you that I loved you dobe. "

Naruto blushed, embarrassed, "Yeah, yeah, but I have to get back to work, now remember. I'll see you later, Teme."

As Sasuke left he grabbed this dobe's ass and give it a tiny squeeze. Naruto jolted at this unexpected action and tried to hit him but failed. Sasuke smirked and finally left the room.

Naruto slammed his face onto his arms, laying on top of his desk, once Sasuke was gone, and yelled into them.

Sakura gets two cups of water, the first one she let splash all over Naruto and the second one she left next to him so that he can have something to drink.

Naruto then complained, "Sakura, Sasuke molested me."

Sakura giggled. The younger Team 7 continued to stare at this situation in both awe and creeped out.

"You're the one that brings it upon yourself, I mean I don't think it counts as molestation if you're married?"

"Married?" All of the younger Team 7 questioned in harmony.

"But he did!" Naruto pressed on.

"Then, why didn't you do something about it? I mean you are hokage." The pink haired woman answered.

Naruto blushed brightly, "Because..."

"Because?"

Naruto collected his thoughts and answered truthful, "Because, it just felt so good...it's all his fault though, you know for being so good at whatever he does...If I had said something it would have made me look and feel like an asshole."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "I honestly don't understand why you let him treat you like that. I mean don't you live with him?"

"Live with him!?" Team 7 once again said in union.

"Yeah, but he's not like this at home. He's usually much softer and thoughtful but I think he's been really h-o-r-n-y lately."

It took Sakura a second but she got it, "Horny?"

"Yes just don't say that word near him, it turns him on. Do you know how that'll end for me Sakura-chan? Bad. I'll probably have to call in sick because I won't be able to walk. That's how fucked up I'll be. I'll end up in a hospital for a stupid reason and it'll be all his fault. Then he complains as to why people hate him."

"Aren't you working on helping him get a good reputation at least?" Sakura asked, showing some sympathy.

"Honestly Sakura, I think the guy's ever had an ounce of common sense in his body to begin with. So do you know how hard it's been to help him get a good reputation? That's why he's lost his privileges to make his own divisions. That's why I have to make his 'common sense' choices for him. It's not something I want to do to him. I mean I love him but he drives me insane sometimes." Naruto paused and continued, "He stresses me out. I don't even know if I trust him as much as I claim I do."

"So you doubt him as well?" Sakura cut in,

"Well no," Naruto started, "He's Sasuke. You can't doubt him. It's complicated. It's almost like I'm trying to help him but he won't accept my help."

Sakura sighed, "Hasn't he always been like that though. He's always wanted to do everything by himself. Like when he-" Sakura stopped herself, suddenly remembered the younger Team 7 was listening.

"Like when he what?" Naruto pushed on but as he did so he turned his chair away from Sakura to be able to look out the windows behind him.

"Like when he betrayed us. Don't forget Naruto he left us once for Orochimaru and then joined the Akatsuki all to avenge his stupid brother. I swear that's the thing that upset me the most. I mean you too Naruto, he nearly killed you more than three times and yet now you two...It's just too unbelievable."

"I guess that's what best friends are for Sakura-chan," Naruto sarcastically said, winked at her, and she rolled her eyes. He giggled and continued, "I don't know why people judge him so harshly. It makes me feel bad. I think everyone should just be happy that he's here, not a rouge anymore and move on. There is no other way to better our lives if we don't forgive and move on."

The pink sighed, "I guess your right," she smiled, "So that makes you Sasuke's man whore?"

Naruto paused, then started to laugh he turned his chair back around, and answered sarcastically, "Yes Sakura, I have become a man whore. In fact, I'm even such a man whore now that I have more than Sasuke in my life, I even have Kiba and Shikamara. I'm just too far deep to be pulled out Sakura-chan. I mean I'm so rich that right now for every night I sleep with Sasuke I make One Million more than what I already have sleeping with Kakashi-sensai..."

The younger Kakashi-sensei shivered.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Whatever, I know you don't take me seriously but I hope you understand that if he hurts you no matter what you say to me, I'll crush him." Sakura made a fist.

"Well thanks for the moral support Sakura-chan, I think."

A sudden beeping noise started going off and the older Naruto got into a panic, "Ah man, I have a meeting in ten minutes. I forgot."

Before Naruto could leave Sakura stopped him and said, "Wait but I did come here to address an issue Naruto."

Naruto, putting on his hokage hat looked at the time and then at Sakura and said, "Alright but I have to go soon."

Sakura closed the door just as Naruto opened it, "Well, you see it's about ourselves..."

Naruto was confused, "Ourselves?" Naruto had for gotten the other four people in the room, other than Sakura.

Sakura just cut to the chase, "Yeah, I mean just look at them." And, she brought over the three younger Team Seven members.

The older blonde mostly examined the younger group of student ninjas.

Completely ignoring the other, Naruto started touching the younger Sasuke's face. The boy quickly got offended and moved away from the hokage, "It's so weird. You look exactly like my husband...no offense."

Sasuke then said, "I don't look like anyone but myself so keep your hands off of me."

The hokage chuckled, "That's ironic, you even have his ill-temper."

"Hn," was all the raven response then Naruto asked, "What's the point to all this Sakura?"

Sakura wanted to slap herself in the face, " Naruto I think _these _kids _are _us."

Naruto then said, It could be that it's all coincidental, cause only the emo kid looks like Sasuke and the rest don't even look like us. I mean your forehead was never really that big was it Sakura-chan?"

Sakura was really offended, "Never really that big?!"

The younger Naruto turned red in embarrassment, he didn't really think that of Sakura but _his_ Sakura thought he had just insulted him, as well.

"Yeah same with your chest, were you really that flat chested then? I don't think so. I think that girl is just a cheap look-a-like or something. Maybe she's a fan girl cosplaying." Naruto said, winking.

Sakura then slapped him in the same and like wise did younger Sakura to younger Naruto.

"Naruto, do you know how insulting that commentary is?!" If Sakura's hair would catch fire if it could at this second.

Rubbing his cheek that was now in pain, Naruto said, "But Sakura-chan, it's true, you know what they say, honesty is the best policy, dattebayo."

Now super pissed Sakura yelled, "This isn't even about me! It's about these poor kids! Who **are **us and they need a way to return to where ever they came from so stop being so difficult in disbelief and find a way to fix the problem already!"

Everyone in the hokage tower, probably, heard what she had just said. Naruto put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Nice way of keeping it _secretive_ Sakura-chan."

As Naruto chuckled, Sakura became angry with him and tried to punch him. Using the kyuubi chakra Naruto moved, almost as fast as light, and was out of way before Sakura could hit him. She, instead, ended up punching his desk which broke in half.

Still using his chakra, four tails appeared from out of Naruto's chakra and helped him out. One of them grabbed and held a firm grip on both of Sakura's arms while the others grabbed what looked like paperwork and books from the, now, broken desk and placed them elsewhere. Using lighting fast speed, Naruto was able to fix his office to the neat order it had originally been in.

A smile flashed onto the older blonde's face as he looked back to the pink haired girl and said, "I'll see what I can do."

Naruto then turned to the younger three and said, "So how'd you end up here? If you guys really are team seven? And where's Kakashi-sensei?"

The younger raven and pink pointed first at Naruto and then at Kakashi who was standing behind the older Naruto.

The older Naruto just rolled his eyes when he looked at his younger self then said, "of course," Turning his head he saw Kakashi, "Hey Kakashi-sensei, how did you and the _elves _end up here?"

Kakashi shook his head and said, "Naruto was training and performed a jutsu incorrectly." Kakashi was obviously referring about Naruto's younger self.

The older Naruto blushed in embarrassment, "Oh, well I guess it's kinda good you're here then. From the looks of it I bet you guys were training, and since you guys are pretty young it was probably for the chunnin exams right?"

The younger blonde asked, "How did you know?"

Naruto chuckled, "The chunnin exams are going to start soon. And as hokage, I have to make sure everything is in place since they are taking place here this year."

The young blonde asks full of hope and happiness, "So I do become hokage?"

Naruto smiled and answered, "Yeah, plus Sakura becomes the head medical ninja in Konoha,and Sasuke become head of an Anbu team, so I guess that's just how life works out."

The younger blonde started to rejoice but Naruto stopped him and said, "But that doesn't mean to stop working towards that goal because you know the outcome. It means you must work harder to achieve the outcome. So don't be lazy with your ninjutsu. Work hard." Looking over at the other two youngsters Naruto said, "That goes for the both of you as well."

Young Sasuke smirked and said, "Since when did you become so wise dobe?" He was referring to the older blonde.

The taller blonde looked him in the eyes then winked and said, "I don't know. Maybe I've been living with a Teme for too long."

Sasuke's smirk went away and he shivered as he remarked, "Well since when are you homo? And with me?"

Naruto laughed at that and replied,"Never, you actually came onto me so if anything the homo one was you."

Saskue blushed madly, he was embarrassed by the truth that Naruto had just said. The younger Raven said, "Yeah but you let me."

"I guess I did. You know," Naruto continued, "I could have turned you away but I chose not to. And even up until today, I don't regret it. So don't feel too embarrassed."

Just then knocking was heard on the door and Shikamaru came in. He announce, "Naruto, you're going to be late to the meeting."

Naruto panicked the scattered in the pile of papers on the ground, after he released Sakura from his grip. He finally ended up finding one and handed it to Shikamaru, "This is it." He said smiling, "This is the final peace treaty."

"Good," Shikamaru commented, "It would have been troublesome if you had lost it." He then walked out of the room.

"Me! I would never lose it!" Naruto felt offended.

"Well we have to go Naruto the Raikage and the Kazekage are already here." Shikamaru urged.

The blonde looked back to the kids and handed the young raven a set of keys he had retrieved from his pocket, "These are the keys to the Uchiha Compound so you guys should hang out there for now. This meeting is really important so if you don't mind staying there for awhile it would really help."

"Hn, fine." Sasuke said.

"Thanks Sasuke!" Naruto said and hugged him. The younger Naruto and Sasuke blushed, and the raven pushed him away. Red faced, the raven said, "Stop it. I know _we _have something or you have something with the other me but can you keep the flirting to a minimal."

The older, tan boy was confused, "I wasn't flirting with you. Gosh, It's called being nice. That would have been just gross, pervert. I swear Teme, you never change."

Then, Naruto rolled his eyes and left with Shikamaru. Sakura smiled and said softly, "He's off to sign another peace treaty," as she noticed the time she saw that it was getting late and said, "Do you guys think you can make it back to the Uchiha Compound on your own?"

The group nodded in unison and Sakura said, "Alright well I have to go now so I'll probably see you tomorrow." And she walked out of the office as well leaving the younger members of team seven by themselves.

**A/N: Well my dears, I hope you've enjoyed what I've given you so far...I'll be back very soon I promise! Oh and I'll give you eveN more fan service oh so soon! Merman should be finishing up in a few chapters :( I'm kinda sad cause a lot of people really enjoyed that story. But I have this one, Blue and Pink, I'm thinking about retrying the -man one and I'm currently writing one for AOT/SNK so be on the look out :P I love you all! **


End file.
